A Sunny Disposition
by Rammy-x
Summary: Sunny's travels have led her to Charming. A small town in California with a minor drug problem and a large club solution. Meeting the Sons was by accident; Sticking around was entirely with purpose. Someone with scars of his own has caught her eye, and she intends to make herself known. Chibs/OC. Possible slow burn. No smut. Yet. In progress. Thank you for all of your love!
1. Heat of The Afternoon

This is just my rendition of how Chibs may have fallen in love. I know the biker bitch story is probably getting pretty old. But tried and true, eh?  
I don't own anything from SoA. Just my lovely imagination!

* * *

Teller - Marrow Automotive was less than busy, and most of the guys sat around in a lazy haze. Dog had finished the steering column on a tore up Lincoln, and Lowell breezed through his project of a tire rotation and alignment earlier that afternoon. Scattered around in the garage, the Sons didn't have anything to run. Today was one of those rare days that the guys all relished in the silence and relaxed in the heat of the day.

The sounds of a motorcycle pricked at their ears, and a couple of the Sons sat up, more alert. Tig and Jax stalked toward the bay doors and Clay leaned against the office doorway watching intently.

Tig took a swig of his beer and chuckled ruefully. "It's a customer!" He turned and plopped back down on the couch next to Juice; bored with the lack of action.

Chibs and Half-Sack now wandered up by Jax to see the incoming customer. The customer rode slowly up the drive and ended up coasting the bike up to the front of the bay. The bike was a Dyna Superglide. From what they saw, it was cherry. A Beautiful bike. But what threw the boys off more than anything was the woman that rode it. It wasn't often you seen a chick that didn't just ride bitch; and a classic ride at that.

She was wearing tight jeans and black leather boots that zipped up to her knee. The black leather Jacket she wore had no patches, and was zipped to her sternum, showing just enough skin on her chest to keep the men looking at her in interest. She sat back on the bike and undid her helmet strap and took it and her sunglasses off. Short black hair and stunning green eyes is what met the Sons staring at her. A small gem glittered at either side of her bottom lip.

"And, uh... How can we be of service to you today?" Jax asked, his eyes still watching her.

The woman slid her sunglasses onto the top of her head and looked back at him with interest. "Well, as I'm sure you seen, my bike died on my way up the drive. I need y'all to check it out for me." She smiled devilishly, her white teeth gleamed in the bright afternoon sun.

"Sure thing!" He smiled, "I'm Jax, by the way." He stuck his hand out to her. She reached up with her gloved hand and shook his. Some of the other guys started to crowd around now, watching the woman.

"Scarlet Rose." She grinned, "My parents thought they were being poetic." She rolled her eyes and chuckled, "You can just call me Sunny."

"Hello Sunny!" Tig made his way to the front pushing past Bobby and Half-Sack. "Tig's the name." He took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Pleasure." She smiled again.

"That's a cherry ride you got yourself there, Darlin'." Clay walked over to the group.

"Just the left side, Hunny." She smirked. Standing up, she kicked the kickstand out. "Layed it down a few years ago, and the right side ain't so pretty anymore." She gestured towards the side that she was talking about. The way she was positioned the crew had to shuffle over to see it.

Chibs was the first to get a good look at the right side of the bike, and he whistled low. "How'd ya manage that?" He asked in a thick Scottish accent, brushing his fingers over the dented and mangled metal.

"Some drunk asshole ran a red light. I managed to miss him, but ended up laying the old girl down. Slid right up the ass of the truck in front of me."

"And you walked away without a scratch?" Bobby asked scratching at his beard.

"Hardly." She gave a short humorless laugh as she lifted her jacket and her shirt to reveal the gnarled flesh of her side. The scars twisted up and above where she held her jacket at, and down below her waist band.

Chibs whistled again. "Damn," The guys fell silent for several moments.

"You're still totally hot, though!" Juice chimed in from the back of the group.

While they were all chatting a maroon Dodge had pulled in and parked off to the side.

"That's me." Sunny gestured towards the truck. "How long do y'all think you might need?"

"Why don't you just leave your number with me, Sweetheart, and we'll give you a call when we're all finished?" Tig asked, smiling something evil.

"Sure..." She smiled at him politely. "But seriously..."

"Quit drooling boys! She's not a piece of meat." Gemma was standing in the office doorway, her hair in waves around her face, clicking her nails on the door frame. "Come on, Doll. I'll get you settled."

xxxx

"Now I can't give you an estimate, since we're not positive on what all needs to be done just yet. But I promise you, our boys are good at what they do. By the book. Most of them aren't half as dumb as they look."

"I understand." Sunny chuckled, "You've got my number, just give me a shout when y'all are finished." Sunny stuck her hand out to Gemma.

Gemma took it into hers and shook. "Will do."

Sunny stepped out of the office and back into the garage, scanning the room, she smiled big. "See you boys after a while." She half waved.

Jax made his way toward her. "Hey, we're having a party tonight. Swing by if you want, it'll be a good time."

"Sure." She nodded, "Mind if I bring my girlfriend?" Sunny nodded towards her ride, still sitting in the lot.

"You're a lezzer?" Tig asked, taken aback.

"No... But that's nothing that a good strap on can't fix." She winked at him. "See you boys tonight." With that she strutted to the truck, and pulled herself into the passenger seat. She leaned over and pulled the drivers face to her own. The kiss was short, but Sunny pulled back, and bit the womans lip, savoring the looks she was getting from the garage.

* * *

Thoughts? It's a short first chapter, I know. I'm sorry. Just wanted to get it started and out of my head! I just started SoA and I am completely enthralled. I'm thinking I want this to be a slow burn. But I can't make any promises. I have several ideas on where I would like to take this; and chapter two has already been started!  
Drop me a review, I love constructive criticism! Ta


	2. Cleanin' House

**Hey, I was so excited to get this out as quick as I did. I'm loving this story so far. Also I am having a lot of fun writing it. I have my end game in mind, but it's been sort of a challenge on the middle stuff. But that's the fun part. Without ado - Chapter 2:  
**

* * *

"What was that for?"Asha asked, a wide smile stuck on her face after the kiss she just received.

"Just wanted to give those guys some sweet dreams." Sunny smirked at her. She extended her hand, and swiped at the bottom of Asha's lip, wiping saliva away. It was a very doting gesture. "Lets go, Love. We've got things to do before this party tonight."

"Party?" Asha's eyes lit up at the mention if it. "Hells to the yeah!" she exclaimed. Asha pulled Sunny in for another kiss. "It's been over a week since we've been here, and this town is dead. Finally some fucking action!" Asha cranked the radio loud and put the truck in gear.

Once home, a secluded little house they rented down a gravel road with about four acres behind it, the two girls proceeded with their daily plans. Sunny finished unpacking and cleaned the kitchen, Asha had a job interview with Parton's Jewelry Store down on Main street.

As Sunny busied herself at home, unpacking dishes, washing them and putting them away, she hummed to herself.

Out of all the people she had seen and talked to this afternoon, she had only been introduced to Jax, Tig, and Gemma. There were others that she found interesting, but one stuck in her mind.

She smiled to herself at the thought of his accent. She didn't even really get a good look at his face, for fear she would start staring at the man. He was handsome from what she could tell. Longer, dark hair, with streaks of silver above his ears, and some at the top of his hairline. His face told her he couldn't be more than forty or so. He also had a long scar from the corner of his mouth up his cheek, pointed towards his ear.

The last time Sunny had seen anything like it, she was in Belfast, Ireland. While visiting her grandfather there, she had met a friend of his with a pair of these scars. Said it was a hardly seen and serious form of discipline or a very unfortunate form of torture. A "Glasgow Smile" is what he had called it, and she remembered feeling terrible that such a nice man had to go through that kind of pain and humiliation at the hands of a crazy with a knife.

Sunny was amid her thoughts when she heard the front door open and shut. "Yeah?" She hollered down the hall.

"Just me." Asha called back. She slipped her shoes off by the door and came down the hall to where Sunny was in the kitchen. Coming round the corner she almost slammed directly into Sunny. Asha steadied the stack of glass bake ware in her roommates hands. She leaned forward and pecked Sunny's cheek. "Sorry Love. Wasn't watching where I was going."

"S'all right. How'd your interview go?" She asked curiously as she deposited the bake ware into the sink of sudsy water.

"Shitty," Asha heaved a deep sigh. "I don't look the part." She rolled her deep brown eyes in disgust.

"How so?" Sunny asked as she turned and walked across the kitchen, sitting down at the dinner table.

Asha ran her hands through her unnaturally orange hair that was shaved on the sides, her mohawk was fashioned in soft waves all the way back. "I guess the fact that I shave my head didn't sit right with the owner." She clasped her hands behind her head and sat in the chair next to Sunny. "It didn't matter to them that I could sell a watch to a blind man, they don't care that I'm the best damn salesperson this side of the Mississippi. All they care about is what I look like. That pisses me off so much!" She pounded her fist on the glass table top, making it rattle in its facets. "And just for the record, that's the last time I put on a skirt for anyone other than my next lay."

Asha was the type of woman that looked good no matter what she wore. No matter how she cut her hair. There were no unflattering photos or botched looks. She was tall and graceful, with great tits and a round ass. A tight stomach and lean arms.

Sunny bent down and took Ashas feet into her lap. As she rubbed her hands over Ashas soles she sighed, "Don't stress about it, Ash. You'll find something. We're paid up on rent until the end of next month, and we got enough for gas and groceries for a while."

"I know, but I want to help you." Her hands went to her face, and she rubbed her eyes.

The insurance money from Sunny's accident was their backup money. For when they were between jobs. The women usually held down a job for a while before they moved again, finding it easier to put a little from each paycheck into the joint savings account, just to help the total grow. But the final move from Bangor, Maine to Charming, California took a pretty good chunk of it. They were stuck in Charming, or at least the surrounding area, until they could recoup and travel some more.

That was their thing, they loved to travel. They had been all over the U.S., and had even made trips over seas. Those trips were just for vacations though; all their belongings locked up in storage stateside. It started as Sunny's love for traveling that kept her moving, but when she met Asha, who needed to get away from her home town, the need multiplied. They would stay in a place for a year or so, sometimes longer, and when things got boring they would pick up and move again. In Sunny's 32 years she had spent the last 13 traveling. The last six with Asha. Charming just being another blip on the map on the way to their next destination. Or so it started. Chosen because it had great highways, a good hospital, a few choice restaurants, low crime and drug ratings and a stellar auto-shop. All things considered Charming was just as good, if not better than any other place they had looked at.

"Come on, Gorgeous. We can have a pity party later. Right now we've got cleaning to do." Sunny patted Ashas feet, then nudged them off her lap.

Sunny returned to making sure their dishes were clean and put away, and Asha sulked to the living room and started unpacking books, putting them on the shelves in their proper places.

Bobby had originally been deployed to work on the 1985 Harley Davidson Dyna Super Glide, but he had copped out to pick his kid up from school. So Juice and Half-Sack jumped on the project.

The biggest problem had been the fuel pump. But all the filters were replaced, just to cover all the bases.

Once the work was done, the boys fired her up. The damn thing purred like a kitten and roared like a lion.

"What about the body?" Sack asked.

"Damn nice body on her." Tig interjected. Happy slapped him on the shoulder with a grin.

"I was talking about the bike." Sack rolled his eyes at the comment.

"We knew what you were talking about." Jax chuckled. "The filters are one thing, but we can't go taking things upon our selves to fix without consent."

Half-Sack almost pouted, "But it's a beautiful bike, and this side is all scraped up."

Jax cut him off before he could keep arguing, "I said no. Now if she comes in and asks what we could do about it, we'll look into it. But she came in for us to diagnose and fix the problem with the way it ran, not buff out some scrapes." He lit a cigarette. Blowing smoke out of his nose Jax pointed towards the lot, "Now go park the damn thing and I'll call Sunny."

The phone rang four times before the woman picked up, Jax could hear water running in the background. "Hey, Sunny. It's Jax from Teller - Marrow." He was quiet for a moment while she responded to him. "Well your bike is ready. The party isn't until eight or so, but if you want to swing by early, I'm sure the guys wouldn't mind." He cracked a big grin when she responded. "Sure thing, Doll. We'll be here."

Sunny had the shower running while she undressed. She stuck her fingers under the spray and when she was satisfied with the temperature she stepped into the tub. Sunny no more than lathered her hair with shampoo when the phone on the bathroom vanity started to ring.

"Dammit." She muttered, "ASH!' Sunny tried to get the other womans attention. "ASHA!" But she could hear the faint sound of the vacuum cleaner in the other room. Knowing the call could be important, Sunny quickly rinsed her hair and stepped onto the bathmat outside the shower.

The number coming up on the cell wasn't one she recognized, but she answered it on around the fourth ring. "Yeah?" She recognized the voice to be from one of the guys she had met earlier in the day. "What can I do for you, Jax?" She asked him, water streaming down her body, leaving a puddle on the floor. The bike being ready, even this soon, she half way expected, but the early invite to the party was a surprise. "I'll see what we can do." Sunny smiled at the phone as she ended the call. A party with booze and attractive bikers, wasn't that every womans dream?

Sunny slipped back into the shower, and finished washing up. When she stepped back out a few minutes later she noticed she couldn't hear the vacuum any more. "Asha!" She tried calling again. This time she got a response.

"Yeah?" Asha asked, peeking her head around the bathroom door.

"Come get your shower, babe." Sunny stepped aside to let Asha into the small bathroom. She dropped her towel on the floor to soak up the puddle she had made earlier before it became a hazard. "We've got somewhere to be." Sunny winked at her, picked up her towel and dirty clothes and headed out of the room. Asha whistled at her, and smacked Sunny's round ass as she walked by.

Sunny walked through the house stark naked to her bedroom, pink handprint still visible on her left ass cheek. The room was small, and the queen sized bed took up most of the floor space. She had managed to wedge a night table and a bookcase into the room. A very small dresser with a vanity mirror also resided. Weaving her way around a couple of boxes, Sunny made her way to the closet, which size was disproportionate to the size of the room it was attached to. Tossing her laundry into the basket just inside the closet door, She started flipping through the hangers till she found what she thought to be the perfect set of clothes to match her mood for the evening.

She had settled on a black racerback tank top that hugged her body and accentuated her chest. Also her favorite pair of jeans, dark blue denim, boot cut with tears in the knees. Pulling on a pair of lacy boy shorts and pulling the jeans up to her waist, Sunny then threaded a silver studded belt through her pant loops to pull it all together. She smiled to herself in the mirror, smoothing her hair to one side.

"You know," Asha poked her head in the doorway, watching Sunny play with her hair, "You have got a rockin' body for your age, Old Lady."

Sunny reached her arm across her chest and ran her fingers over the scars on her shoulder. They started and ran from her right shoulder down to her knee, blooming out in large spots on her shoulder, hip and knee where her body had met the asphalt. Asha walked into the bedroom and started rubbing Sunny's shoulders. "It's alright, love." She bent and kissed where Sunny had been rubbing. "Just remember what your grandad told you." Asha whispered into Sunny's shoulder. "And don't let anyone tell you different."

Sunny cracked a smile at her best friend. Reaching up to the top of her mirror she pulled down a small pocket watch on a long chain. She looped it around her neck and kissed the locket. Her Grandad was the only person she had really cared for in her life, and when he had passed ten years ago, she felt as though her whole world had crashed down around her.

"You ready beautiful?" Sunny turned and kissed Asha's cheek. "I know _I_ need a good fuck tonight."

Asha chuckled, "Yeah, I'm thinking I could use one too." 

* * *

**This chapter to you this quick courtesy of Cthylla. I appreciate your input into the decision I had to make. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy knowing that people like my story. (:**


	3. A Silent Night

**I would just like to make it clear before the start of this chapter, I don't have a definite timeline. I personally am only on early season 4. I am not savvy to all the new people, so I had to do some research and make some people up. But there will be some mixed timelines at this point. Sorry if there is any confusion! (Shouldn't be, but you never know.)  
**

* * *

The two women loaded into Asha's Dakota, Sunny stashing her jacket and boots behind the seat, for the ride home. They rode to the shop in peaceful silence, music from the radio filling the need for talking.

Pulling into the parking lot the girls noticed that there were more vehicles at the place now, than there were this afternoon. Including a whole row of Dyna's parked against the railing. They quickly found a spot and parked the truck next to an old ford with peeling paint. They climbed out of the truck and made their way to the garage.

Sunny knocked on the office door expecting Gemma to answer. Instead a handsome guy with a beard and long hair opened the door.

"Can I help you?" He asked, not even a hint of a smile.

"Well, Hiya handsome." Asha winked at him, leaning herself against the doorjamb.

Sunny nudged Asha's shoulder with her own, "Behave." She whispered with a smile. "I dropped my bike off for repairs this afternoon. Jax called me a little bit ago, said she was ready for me." Sticking her hand to him, "Sunny," She offered.

"Opie." He responded, shaking her hand, "Jax told me you would be here. I've got some paperwork for you to sign. I'll fill you in on what all had to be done." He held the door and stood aside for Sunny to enter the office.

As she walked past him Opie looked back at Asha, "Feel free to go to the clubhouse." He nodded towards the building next door. "Get yourself a drink, the guys are inside."

"Thanks, Sugar." Asha winked at Opie again then turned and strutted off to the clubhouse.

The inside of the office looked just as you would imagine a shops office to look. Magazine pages with half-naked women and some with motorcycles. Sticky notes from workers indicating who needed days off and receipts from parts ordered peppered the calendar behind the desk. Some of the light blue walls had pictures taped to them. Some with more recent date stamps, some were Polaroids with fading colors.

Opie sat in the chair behind the desk, leaning back and clasping his hands behind his head. "So the guys got you fixed up pretty quick, it was just your fuel pump acting up. But they did go ahead and change your filters, too. They were beginning to get gunked up pretty good." He shifted in the chair to grab Sunny's receipt for the work done. "By the book it would have been a three hour job, but the boys got it done in just two." He slid the slip of paper across the desk to her, "So that's all we charged you for, being such a quick fix."

Sunny looked over the slip and saw that they hadn't charged her for the labor on the filter change, she quickly pointed it out to Opie, "You're missing a charge here," She pointed under the filter parts cost.

He nodded at her, "The labor for that has been included in with the rest. They were changed while the pump was being replaced." He gave a half smile in response to her honesty.

"Counter check okay?" She asked, "New bank, and I haven't gotten my printed ones in yet."

Opie nodded at her again, "Just need to see your drivers license with it."

Sunny smiled and went to the door. "I'll be right back." And she walked to the truck. She opened the passenger door and reached into the glove compartment. Pulling her checkbook from the compartment, she flipped the book open, luckily enough, her new license had come in the mail two days prior. She pulled the license out of the flap in the leather check book and took both back to the office with her.

As she had walked out to the truck, Sunny had noticed a silver car pull into the lot with two women in it. Now as she walked back into the office she saw the driver standing with Opie.

"Gemma said her and Neeta would watch the kids, if you want to come back and party a little with me tonight." Opie said to the blond, rubbing her arms.

The woman stood there in scant clothes. Her halter top ending just above her navel, and her shorts leaving little to the imagination. And heels. Silver heels. To Sunny this woman looked like she was either a hooker or a pornstar.

"Okay!" She responded eagerly. "I'll be back later, then!" She kissed him soundly on the lips.

Ushering her out of the office, Opie looked out the door after her, "Drive careful. See you tonight!" Turning back to Sunny, "Sorry about that. I have to remind her that she needs a night off sometimes, too."

Sunny smiled, "Wife?"

"Girlfriend." He smiled back. "She's uhmm," He stammered a little, "She's an actress."

Sunny nodded, acknowledging that she had heard what he said as she bent over the desk to fill out her check. Handing the counter check made for the total on the receipt and her drivers license, she waited patiently while Opie compared the information. "Good to go?"

"Good to go." He handed her license back. "Here." He grabbed the key to her bike off of a hook behind the desk. "You staying for the party tonight?"

"I was going to. For a little while at least." Sunny gathered her checkbook and receipt and started for the door.

Opie glanced at the clock on the wall, "It's quarter after seven now. Music turns up at eight, grill fires up at eight-thirty, and beer is round the clock."

"Thanks. You coming?" She had opened the door, and had taken a step out.

"After the shop closes. Still got a little bit of work."

"See you in a bit, then." And she walked out closing the door behind her.

On her way to the clubhouse, Sunny made a detour to the truck, locking her bike key and her checkbook in the glove compartment. She took a moment, where she thought no one could see her, and she placed her hand over the locket that hung around her neck. Breathing a sigh she tucked it back into her shirt.

As she turned away from the truck she nearly crashed into Jax.

"OH!" Sunny took a step back wide eyed, "Sorry. I didn't hear you walk up." She chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry. I figured I would come and see what you were up to. Your, uh, girlfriend has made herself pretty comfortable with the guys." He laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Is that a problem?" Sunny asked curiously. She straightened her shirt and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

"Not at all, as long as it's not a problem for you." They started walking across the parking lot towards the clubhouse. "She has taken a quite a liking to one of my guys. It's actually kind of comical."

Jax opened the door and held it open for her to pass. "Why's that?" She asked him as she walked in.

"See for yourself." He pointed to a couch toward the middle of the room with a big smile on his face.

Asha knelt on the couch facing a young man with a mohawk of his own. He had his hands in her hair, his eyes in a daze.

"I have never seen a woman with a mohawk!" He exclaimed and some of the guys around him laughed. "No..." He corrected himself suddenly, "That one butch chick from Lodi that was fucking one of the Bastards." He looked at his brothers sitting behind him for confirmation, and a bigger guy with long graying hair and a beard nodded at him. "But you look way hotter with one!" A big grin plastered to his face. Asha threw her head back and laughed.

An older man with white hair and a strong jaw had stepped into the room and signaled for Jax's attention. "Hey, I've got something I need to go take care of. Get yourself a drink and have a good time." He pointed to the bar. "The party will start after a bit." And with that he took off in the direction of the other man.

Sunny made her way to the bar, and pulled herself onto a stool. She recognized the guy behind the bar as one that was at the shop that afternoon. She smiled at him as he moved towards her, his blond hair a mop on his head, held out of his eyes only by a black bandanna tied around at his hairline. "What can I get for you?" He asked her, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Strongest shot you've got." She winked at him. Blondie sat a clear shot glass in front of her and poured her shot. She had her back to him as he poured, surveying the room. A pool table sat almost dead center of the room. Three guys stood around it, all with cues, a fourth aiming to take a shot. Sunny recognized one to be Tig. Almost all of the guys in the clubhouse wore a cut with a reaper emblazoned on the back, with the exception of a few.

There were a few couches scattered around the room, one with Asha and her new friend, another with an older man that had a small oxygen tank next to him.

As Sunny was turning back to face the bar a few women entered the room from the parking lot. These women, Sunny noted, were almost definitely strippers. Or something of the like.

Turning herself back to the bar she smiled at the bartender. The cut he was wearing had a reaper. The patch he wore was so new, however, Sunny could see the color difference between his and almost every other cut in the room. She grabbed the shot glass and downed the dark drink. Swallowing she made a noise of disgust. "Tequila?" She rasped at him, "I asked for a shot, not for you to kill me!"

"Tequila's not your favorite?"

Sunny swiveled on the bar stool to look at the man who had walked up behind her. The Scotsman leaned against the bar next to her.

"Not if I want to remember what happens tonight." She laughed.

He crinkled his nose, "It's not my cup of tea, either." He held two fingers up at the prospect. "Sunny, right?" He set one of the beers in front of her.

"Thanks, yeah." Sunny smiled at him taking a sip of the beer, "You are?"

The man stuck his hand out to her, "They call me Chibs."

She took his hand, but dropped her smile. "That's a little cruel, isn't it?"

Chibs cocked his head in question.

"Naming you after the thing that scarred you?" It didn't really make sense to her. "That would be like someone calling me 'Skid Mark'."

"Or 'Red Ford Taurus'?" He quipped.

"It was a green Impala." She stated, "But you catch my drift."

"Aye. I do." Chibs scratched his chin. "It's human nature to give things names, and sometimes, whether you like the name or not, it sticks." He took a long pull from the beer, then looked at her curiously. "How'd ya know that?"

"My grandad. He was born and raised in Ireland. He taught me some slang, among other things." She laughed.

Chibs couldn't help but smile at her laughter. It made her that much more attractive to him. "Like what, then?" He asked her, curious now as to how much she knew.

"He used to call me his 'Pian ar an asal'." She laughed again.

"Are you? A pain in the ass, I mean." He asked, still smiling.

"Sometimes, I suppose. I never mean to be. Just in my nature, I guess."

Chibs laughed at her. He finally pulled himself onto the stool next to her. "So, if your grandad is from green country, from where do you hail?"

Taking another drink, Sunny set her now half-gone beer on the counter, "Originally, or most recently?"

"It's your story," He shrugged, "Where ever you want to begin, I guess."

She sighed a little, "Originally I'm from Chicago, Illinois. But that's been a long time ago."

"What about since then?"

"Why so curious?" She smirked at him, dragging her nails on the bar top.

Chibs gave a small laugh, "I suppose that's in _my_ nature." He turned to face her fully, "What can I say? You intrigue me."

Sunny took her beer and swiveled on the bar stool to look at the room again. "So, who are all these people?" The room was now beginning to fill even more.

"Well, you've got the Sons, our MC." He pointed to the guys with the leather cuts. "And then you've got the croweaters." Chibs swayed his hand to point at a group of scantily clad women walking in the door.

"What in gods name is a croweater?" Confusion painted on her face.

"Women who only ever make an appearance when the Sons need someone to fuck."

"And suddenly I am enlightened." A look of distaste replaced the confusion.

Chibs chuckled, "So you've met Jackie-boy, yeah?" He pointed to Jax now walking back into the room. "That's his step-daddy, and president of the Sons, Clay." Now he nodded to the older man that Jax had left with. "Gemma, the beaut that took care of you at the shop earlier, that's Jackies mum, and Clay's old lady. At the pool table you've got Tig, with the curly hair, Kozik the blond one, Happy, the bald Mexican lookin' lad, and the old man is Jury, down from another charter.

"This guy here," Chibs threw a thumb over his shoulder towards the bar, "Is Half-sack."

"Do I want to know how he got the name?" Sunny interrupted.

"Not likely." Chibs only grinned at her, "Sack and Juice, the kid with your friend, are the ones who worked your Dyna. Bobby Elvis is the grey bastard sitting behind Juicy, and he's talking to Needles. Needles rode down with Jury from Indian Hills. Then you've got the Prospects," He pointed out a few young men scattered around the room. One had a broom and dustpan and was sweeping up cigarette butts, another was pushing a large hotel pan heaping with marinading meat into a large refrigerator, while a third stood with another pan piled with sliced vegetables. "And the old man sitting on the couch by his lonesome is Piney. Piney is Opie's old man. I don't suspect you've met Ope yet?"

"In the office." Sunny nodded her head towards the shop.

"I see. And well, if Chibs doesn't suit ya, I guess you can call me Filip."

Before Sunny could say anything back Tig charged to the bar and slammed into Chibs' side, throwing his arms around his brother and squeezing. "CHIBBY! I see you're making nice with the new lady of the club. Might you be sticking around, Miz Sunny." By the way Tig was talking it was obvious that he had more than just a couple of beers in him.

"I may, Tiggy." Sunny agreed. "It will be no easy feat to pry those two apart." Sunny pointed a look to where Asha and Juice sat on the couch, Asha now straddling Juices lap, kissing him passionately.

"Damn," Tig sighed, putting his hands on his hips, "I honestly thought I would get laid before the kid tonight." Shaking his head, Tig turned to walk away.

"Try a sweetbutt, Tigger, you might have better luck." Chibs pinched the bridge of his nose, screwing his eyes shut for a few moments.

"You okay?" Sunny laid a hand on Chibs' knee.

"I have had this migraine since this afternoon," He sighed looking at her.

"Have you taken anything for it?" Her hand still lingering where it was.

"Any more meds, sweetheart, and it would be my last headache." He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

Almost as if on cue, the music turned up loud. A speaker on the end of the bar blasted near Chibs' head.

"God Dammit!" He mumbled, making to move away.

"You have somewhere more quiet to go?" Sunny asked, moving in to talk to him without shouting.

Chibs thought for a moment, seeming almost to debate with himself. "Can I show you something?"

Sunny trailed behind him as he made his way to the door. Stopping for a moment, Sunny took a step to the side and leaned in to where Asha and Juice were necking like there was no tomorrow. "You kids have fun now." She spoke in a normal tone, but with the loud music it came out sounding like a whisper. The make-out session didn't stop, but rather both parties had an ear splitting grin when Sunny turned to continue following Chibs.

Following him outside, Sunny noticed a couple of girls, 'croweaters' no doubt, standing just outside the door smoking. Their chattering stopped when they saw Chibs, or more likely, his cut. They both began propositioning him.

Sunny turned to them wearing a pleasant smile, "Scurry along now, ladies. He's occupied." She turned back to following Chibs, who never even gave a second glance at the women.

"You used to getting hollered at like that all the time?" She asked him.

"When I wear this cut," He turned to look at her now, "I usually only get one of two responses; Respect, or _that._ " Contempt strong in his voice. "It's like a challenge for some of them. Who ever can fuck the highest ranking Son gets to be 'Queen Croweater' for a day."

They stepped up to the row of Dyna's.

"Hop on," Chibs reached his helmet out to Sunny as he swung his leg over his own bike. "Come on," He shook the helmet a little at her, the chin strap rattling a little on the shell of the helmet, "I don't bite." He grinned wide.

Taking his helmet into her hands, she stepped forward, "Uh-uh. If I'm riding with you, you're wearing your own." She placed the helmet onto Chibs' head and turned and walked away from him.

He watched her walk to her truck. Thinking she wasn't up for the ride, Chibs dropped his smile. Watching her, however, she pulled the bench seat forward and pulled out a pair of boots. The same she had wore earlier in the day. Taking off her shoes she pulled the boots on in their place, and zipped them to her knee. Then Sunny took her leather jacket out from the same spot and pulled it on over her tank top, zipping that to her chest.

She then walked over near the locked up bays of the shop, to where her bike stood. Chibs' eyes never leaving her, Sunny pulled her own helmet from the handle bars and began strapping it under her chin. Chibs regained his smile as he watched her walk back to him.

"I thought you had a change of heart at first." He pushed the kickstand back with the heel of his boot.

"Nope." Sunny swung her leg over the back of his bike and nestled herself up close to Chibs' back, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Safety first, though." Not knowing what made her do it, but Sunny leaned her head forward and tapped the front of her helmet to the back of his lightly. "Better safe than sorry."

"Aye, Absolutely." The light click of their helmets tapping didn't bother his headache, but it made him wonder how many times an accident had occurred when the driver had offered his helmet to his passenger.

Chibs started the bike and accelerated out of the spot he was backed in to. Sunny squeezed her knees together around his hips as she let go of his waist. The gesture was simple and innocent, as Sunny was only pulling her sunglasses from the collar of her shirt to slip them on, so the wind wouldn't make her eyes water. Chibs, however knowing it was innocent, had to keep himself in check, as her legs squeezed tighter around his hips.

He drove them out to the highway and out of town. They were only on the road for less than ten minutes. For Sunny, who thoroughly enjoyed riding bitch with Chibs, the drive felt like it was over in less than that.

When Chibs slowed to a stop, they were on the shoulder of the road.

"Where are we?" Sunny asked him, as they both got off of the bike.

"Shh. Just follow me." Chibs then started to walk the bike down the side of the road some 50 feet back into a small patch of trees and tall grass. With the moon on the other side of the trees, the bike was almost invisible in the pitch black night. Chibs took Sunny's hand and lead her into the trees. Small as the timber was, they came out on the other side in just a minute of walking.

The clearing they stepped into was breath taking. A small stream glimmered in the sliver of moonlight that shown down.

Chibs deposited himself onto the ground, just a few feet from the stream. Stretching his legs out, he crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back into the grass.

"This..." Sunny was nearly speechless, "This is beautiful!" She sat down next to Chibs. "How did you find this place, Filip?"

It took a moment for him to respond, it still felt strange to him to hear someone call him by his name.

"Stumbled upon it one day. Tigger took a tumble down on the other side of the trees there, and lost one of his rings. Couple of us were helping look for it, when we happened upon the stream. Lead us here. Gorgeous, isn't it?" He sighed deep, "Quiet too. I come here from time to time when the boys at the shop get to be too much for me to handle."

The cool night felt good on Sunny's skin, and she took her jacket off. Laying it out behind her, she turned on her stomach and layed next to Chibs. "Where are you from?" She asked him, wonderingly.

Chibs rolled his head to look over at her, her face wasn't very far from his. "You can't tell?" He asked incredulous.

"Well, I'm assuming like Ukraine or something, right?" She grinned wide and turned her head to the side to look back at him, resting her cheek on her crossed arms.

He let out a chuff of laughter, "Where the fuck did you get that?"

Sunny rolled her eyes, her grin never leaving her face, "I'm not an idiot. I know you're a Scot. But I meant where from; Scotland is a fairly large rock."

"Glasgow." He couldn't take his eyes from her. "I'm from Glasgow."

"Hmm," She pondered, "Never been. How did you manage to make it all the way to Charming?"

"Traveled a bit. Patched over to Charming charter several years ago. Lived in Belfast for a while. You been to Scotland?"

"Visited New Castle for a few days. Beautiful place. Belfast? I Haven't been to Belfast in years. Not since my grandad died."

"You've been to Belfast?"

"My grandparents lived in Helen's Bay. I would go and visit during my summers. That's where I learned to ride."

They layed in silence like that for a while. Their shoulders just inches from touching. Sunny would pick at the grass in front of her, and Chibs would look at the stars that were crystal clear from their little pasture. Both would steal small glances at the other, and then avert their eyes before the other could catch them. They both wondered how they could have missed each other so much in their lives, only to wind up in the same small town in California.

Chibs rolled to his side to get a better look at Sunny. "Where else have you been?" She intrigued him, and the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to know everything about her.

She looked pensive for a moment, then smiled slightly, "Grew up in Chicago, then when I turned eighteen, my grandad gifted me my Dyna. He had bought it while he lived stateside, and left it here when he retired back home. That's when I started half-assed traveling. I've lived in Omaha, Nebraska. Raleigh, North Carolina. Had an abusive boyfriend in a small town in Northern Missouri." She rolled her eyes at Chibs, "Thought I had found 'The One'. After I left him is when I had my accident."

She propped herself up on her elbows. "That was in Derby, Kansas. Small town near Wichita." She chuckled ruefully. "Ironically, that accident helped me find the best friend that I have ever had." She continued, as if looking at a checklist. "Cincinnati, Pittsburgh, Baltimore. Then I started South again, Richmond, and back into North Carolina into Charlotte. That's the closest I've ever been to living in the same city."

This sparked Chibs' curiosity, he had been enthralled with her stories of traveling, "No repeats?"

"Nope. Same state before. But never have I lived in the same city twice. I lived low. Renting shitholes for six months to a year or so at a time, then moving on. I didn't keep very many possessions. The money from my accident paid my rent. I would get some shit ass job at the grocery store or something to put food in my stomach. Then I would pick up, pack what I needed, and donate what I didn't, and leave. If I couldn't strap it to my bike, I didn't need it. It was nice, I got to see a lot of things most people don't. A year after my accident I flew back out to Helen's Bay one more time to sit at my grandad's deathbed. I was living in Pittsburgh at the time." She scratched her forehead, staring not at Chibs, but through him.

"He meant a lot to you." It wasn't a question, Chibs could hear it in the way she talked.

"Still does." Sunny smiled at him. "Only person in my family that I ever really liked. My mother was a drunk and a druggie. Everything from pot to heroin. I think the only thing she never did was meth, and I would assume that was just from lack of supply where we lived. My Da tried, worked his ass off, just to have it stolen from him by his asshole wife. Didn't get to see him much. Not his fault, though. When I turned eighteen, he finally filed for divorce. We both got away then. He married another woman who treated him better. Has grown kids of her own. She's nice, but the kids, they're entitled brats. I met them at the wedding." She rolled her eyes again. "My grandma died of cancer while they were still living in the states. I was only seven. My grandad told me all the time about how she was his soulmate. That if I was lucky I could find and love someone as much as they loved each other." Sunny swiped a tear from her cheek then, and sighed. "No such luck so far."

"What about your girlfriend..." Chibs trailed off, remembering where they had left her.

"Asha?" Sunny dipped her head to lean her forehead against her crossed arms for a moment. Chibs thought something may have been wrong until she gave a tinkle of the laughter that enthralled him. "Asha is... Let's call her my best friend with the occasional benefits."

She raised her head to look at him again. "So you're not actually dating?" He asked her.

"No. Not really. We live together, and we travel together, and we fuck from time to time. But no. We're not actually dating." She laughed a little again, "Asha was driving the truck that I had managed to wedge myself under when I had my accident. God, She was only seventeen when I rammed her. She was the only friend I had during my stay at the hospital. My da and Nancy, that's his wife, visited once. But only for a couple of days. I spent three weeks in the hospital, and Asha was the only person who stayed almost the whole time. We stayed in touch for almost five years after that."

She looked pensive for another moment, as she recalled the events that had followed.

"She called me one night in the middle of June, I was in Jackson, Mississippi. She had been dealing with an abusive boyfriend for some time. She never told me how bad it got, just that they fought more often than not. She never told me that he had put her through the occasional wall, or that he had blackened her eye more than once. It wasn't until that night after he had choked her out twice and threatened her life that she realized she needed out. That's when she called me. The only friend she had left. I'm assuming because I was never close enough for him to make her push me away physically. I crossed through three states and it took me over 12 hours to get there. But while he was at work, we packed what we could of her shit into her little Dakota, and she's been traveling with me ever since."

Chibs reached his hand out and touched the exposed scars on Sunny's shoulder gingerly.

Sunny smiled at him. Then reaching her own hand up, she did the same to his. His mustache covered some of the scar, but where it arched towards his ear was completely visible. Running her fingers softly over his cheek, she smiled once more. Pulling herself to sit on her knees, Sunny leaned over and kissed Chibs' cheek. "You want to see something else as beautiful as this?"

She stood and pulled Chibs to his feet. 

* * *

**woah. That's a lot more in one chapter than I had anticipated. But I guess I had a lot to incorporate. Have to make it believable, yeah? Also, I did have to bullshit some stuff. If there is something that is glaringly obvious, please let me know, and I'll do my best to correct it. Hope y'all enjoyed chapter three!  
Please drop me a review. I would be forever grateful!**  
 **(Also, I would like to throw a tiny party for the fact that without my AN's this chapter was exactly 5k words!)**


	4. Sunrise

**Most of this story is written while listening to Shinedown, to which I feel most of their lyrics can be and should be applied to SoA. Having said that, this chapter leans more toward "Lady So Divine" by them (Totally one of my favorites, but any way...). Also, when Chibs is nearly blown up in season (two?) the ambulance is reporting that the victim was a 36 year old male. I feel, however, that Chibs would be closer to around 38-40 at that time. So that's the age that I have written him.**  
 **Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoy!**  
 **Chapter 4: "Sunrise"**  
 **Inspired by: "Lady So Divine" - Shinedown**  
 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own SoA.**  
 **xxxx**

Following Sunny's directions back into town and out the other side, the two rode through the black night, only the bikes headlights and the occasional street lamp as their guide. The cool night air filling their lungs and giving a full sense of freedom. Chibs pulled his Dyna into a short gravel driveway, the house at the end of it was completely dark.

By the time the two of them pulled themselves from the moonlight bathed pasture and made it to their next destination it was already after two in the morning.

After Sunny had delved into her travels she had inquired about the Scotsman's life in Charming, the MC and the personalities of his brothers, and to what his life had been like living with the Belfast charter. Chibs and Sunny seemed to have hit it off pretty quick in their meeting. Both were intrigued by the other.

Chibs had divulged some information about himself, but kept the answers about the MC short. He also hadn't felt comfortable talking about Fiona and Kerrianne just yet.

Sunny had led Chibs around the house to a sizable porch that extended roughly fifteen feet along the back of the moderate home.

Chibs had recognized the house. It had been one that he had looked into buying several years back, when he had been patched into SAMCRO from the Belfast charter. It had all been so new to him, and he didn't know how he felt about staying in the dorms as a new member. It made him feel like he would be imposing on the club. Brothers or not, he had been the new guy, and he felt he still had a long ways to go about earning all of their trust.

The house had been a perfect fit for him. Big enough that he could fit all of his shit in it comfortably, and he could have company without being cramped. But not so big that he would rattle around like a stone in a tin can. A second bedroom for all of his books and anything extra he found himself collecting; Chibs secretly had hoped that he could one day turn it into Kerriannes bedroom, and have her stay with him. However, he knew the dream was far-fetched, and his hope for it dwindled. The house even included a small garage, however raggedy it had been, for him to house his Dyna and his tools. It was also fairly secluded. Far enough away from any neighbors that he wouldn't have to deal with people, and if he had a party, no one to bitch about the noise. Chibs had been ready to pay for the house, almost outright; He had made a fairly big run two weeks prior to patching over, and the money was burning a hole in his pocket. However the owner, a friend of the club, was only looking to rent it out at the time.

The outside had been repaired and the deck added since. The house, once an ugly shade of yellow now boasted a warm shade of firebrick red. However now, the garage was gone and a simple carport was now standing in its place. Chibs was happy to see that the house hadn't been left in disrepair, it was a sturdy building on a good foundation.

Sunny led him to the porch, neglecting to turn the overhead light on, for the moon still shown bright. She sat down on a padded bench seat and offered him the other half. Instead of taking her up on her offer, however, Chibs opted to sit on the porch in front of the open seat; So as to be able to see her without being on top of her.

"This where ya livin' at?" Chibs asked her, his voice seeming loud in the quiet of the night.

"Yeah." Sunny sighed, "Home sweet home." She said this almost ruefully.

Picking up on her tone of voice, Chibs asked her, "You unhappy about that?" She was lightly drumming her fingers on the armrest of her seat, focusing on her fingers.

"No." She was sincere, "Not at all." Sunny looked up through her lashes at him, wondering how lucky she had to be to meet someone like him. Of course, she would never say something so direct to someone she had just met, no matter how much information they had already shared with one another. "I'm just not used to calling anything in particular 'home'. I have a few places that are like home; Chicago, where most of my family is, Helen's Bay, where I grew up, those two stick out more than anything. But I have never really stuck around anywhere long enough for anything to be called home, and I'm confined to Charming for... A while. So..." She chuckled again, "Home sweet home."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Chibs laughed too, small but mirthful.

"No such thing!" Sunny burst out with a giant grin. "Just takes some getting used to. Never said it wasn't _worth_ it!"

Chibs only hummed in agreement. After several moments of peaceful quiet, he spoke again, just above a whisper, "I felt the same way."

"What's that?" Sunny asked him curiously.

"I just said I felt the same when I got here. It took a long age to get used to it. And while Charming is home for me, it's not _home_." Chibs turned his head to look out at the expansive back yard, "But it was worth it." Chibs couldn't help but think of his wife and now teenage daughter back in Belfast. How much he loved his brothers and his new home didn't hold a candle to how much he missed Belfast and his girls. But the memory of his wee family and the man who stole them from him turned his thoughts sour, and Chibs had to refrain from wanting to hit something.

Trying hard not to ruin the good time he was having with the beautiful woman seated in front of him, Chibs turned back to Sunny and forced a smiled changing the subject, "So what was it that you were going to show me, love?" His forced smile turned to a genuine one when she smiled back at him.

"Well, that depends. What time is it?" She asked, pulling her feet onto the unoccupied seat that Chibs had declined.

"Almost quarter after three in the morning." He answered, glancing down at the watch on his left wrist.

"Well then it will be a little while longer. Our timing has to be just right." Sunny had been smiling up at the bright moon, but turned her eyes onto the Scotsman, "So you'll just have to suffer through my shitty excuse for company until then."

"So is this what you do when you settle somewhere, then?" Seeing her puzzled look he continued with a grin, "Invite strange men with mysterious scars, that you just met, to your home, and then make self depreciating jokes all night?" He touched on the subject of his facial scars lightly, remembering how she had touched them so tenderly. Chuckling, "I won't feel sorry for you. Also, your company isn't shite. If I hadn't come out with you, than I would most definitely be clobbered right now."

"Yep. You got me." Sunny's smile never faltered, "I routinely bring strange men home with me. Alone. _Especially_ ones with mysterious scars." She rested her right hand across her stomach with the left bent behind her head. "OH! And them there boys with their motorbikes and leather jackets," She trilled in an exaggerated southern accent, "Them boys get me all hot and bothered." She fanned herself with the hand that had been laying across her belly. The two laughed in unison for a few moments before Chibs stopped and looked at her.

"You are so incredibly different from the women that I usually associate with" He had meant it as a compliment, but it didn't seem to sound that way.

"Oh, Mr. Telford, please don't inflate my ego by telling me you've never met another woman quite like myself before. Because I've been around the block a time or two, figuratively and literally, and I don't buy into that whole 'unique individual snowflake' bullshit. And quite frankly, I didn't think you would have either."

Chibs stared at her for a moment, her impetuous change of tone catching him off guard. "So you live your life thinking you are a carbon copy of every other gash in the world?" He huffed, surprising even himself with his harshness. "You've got to be fuckin' kiddin' me!"

When she scoffed at him, the air about her attitude still light compared to the outburst she just had, he shook his head, "Tell me something Miss...?" It was in that moment that Chibs realized she had only ever introduced herself with her first, middle, and nicknames.

"Moran." Sunny finished for him.

"Tell me something Miss Moran," He continued, "Who in the bloody hell told you you weren't unique? Just yesterday I was living my life like I normally would with a cold beer in one hand and a hot piece of ass in the other. Living the life, might I be so blunt about it. Good family meals at the end of the night, and a job that I didn't hate. But then I met you, someone with their own scars, who I'm sure has felt the pain of being seen only for the flaw on your skin." He nodded pointedly at Sunny's exposed shoulder. "Someone who I felt comfortable around, who I could talk to. Someone who didn't just want to fuck me because I wear a reaper on my back. You took me out of my comfort zone. Made me want to get to know ye.

"If you think that's not unique, and I'm casting a broad shadow here, cause I'm sure more than just I would agree, than you are blind Scarlet Rose Moran." Neither outburst was heated or loud, but Chibs hoped he had made her understand how much she truly stood out.

Sunny's face was passive. After the whole rant he had gone through, her face was not angry nor enlightened. Sunny swung her legs off of the bench and stood up. She leaned forward some and offered her hand to Chibs, "Let me make you some breakfast." She said after a moment more of silence.

Chibs took her hand and allowed her to help haul him up from his position on the porch. "What did you have in mind?" He asked as he followed her through the sliding glass door that lead directly into the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm not sure, probably just some eggs, toast, and coffee." She turned and smiled at him, "Although, I haven't had a good fry-up since Granda passed."

xxx

"So were you testing me or something?" Chibs asked around his mouthful of sausage and toast.

Sunny only smirked over her cup of coffee. She had succeeded in making a full Ulster breakfast for the first time in over ten years. The kitchen now smelled of bacon and sausage grease, coffee, and sauteed mushrooms and onions.

Chibs hummed as he took his final bite of toast dredged in egg yolk, "I haven't had a breakfast quite like that in years!" He looped his finger through the handle on his coffee mug, taking a sip, "How did you get the eggs so flavorful?"

"You fry them in the bacon fat... Not at all healthy, but oh-so delicious!" Sunny chuckled setting her oversized coffee mug onto the glass kitchen table.

Clearing his throat, Chibs set his mug down and pushed his now empty plate away. "So," He set his elbows onto the table, "What did you mean that you were testing me?"

Sunny mirrored his posture, looking directly at him, "I wasn't testing you, but it is nice to know how you would react on such an occasion." She took another sip of coffee, "You would have passed, had it been a test. Just so you know."

"Oh, joy. I passed a test I didn't know I was taking." He quipped, "Will it be a pop-quiz next, because I only just learned your surname." Statement dripping with sarcasm, Chibs continued more lightly still, "I am a very calm person, ye know." He ran his fingers through his salt and pepper hair, a smile playing at his lips.

"I've noticed." Sunny stated pointedly, finishing her coffee off with a big gulp. She nodded to the sliding glass door from which they had come in, "It's almost time," The yard was still dark but lightening just a sliver as the sun was beginning to rise over the horizon. Standing up, Sunny pulled a hoodie from the back of her kitchen chair and pulled it on, zipping it half way up. She crossed the kitchen to a small closet adjacent to the pantry and pulled out a quilt that looked like it could be fifty years old.

Chibs finished his coffee hurriedly, not wanting to miss this spectacle that Sunny had waited all night to show him.

"You showed me how peaceful the night can be, let me show you how peaceful the morning can be, too." She looped her right arm into the crook of his elbow and shoved the quilt under her left and lead him out into the back yard.

Sunny zipped her jacket up a bit more as the morning breeze tickled at her chest. They walked arm in arm for several minutes, straight back to the property line, if Chibs remembered correctly. Sunny stopped suddenly, and Chibs could see where the ground slopped sharply down into a sparse timber. Where they stood on the hilltop, they had a clear view to the trees, however it was so dark still, Chibs couldn't see past the treeline.

Sunny unfolded the quilt she had brought with them and spread it out onto the damp grass. She sat on it, crossing her legs and watched the treeline. Chibs watched for a few moments, looking between his companion and the view. Sunny reached up and took hold of the Scotsman's hand and tugged lightly, showing that she wanted him to sit with her. Complying, Chibs sat down next to her, keeping his boots off of the blanket and watched the same spot that she had her eyes on.

It had been almost ten minutes, and Chibs was starting to get antsy. Thinking maybe he was missing something he opened his mouth to ask what he was supposed to be looking for, but before he could speak he saw something move in the bottom, and held his tongue.

They watched for a moment more before he gasped with realization and awe. Sunny had sat on the ground facing not just the sunrise, but also the bottom of the hill where several deer had bedded down for the night with their fawns. They were watching the sunrise behind the trees, which were no longer as sparse as Chibs remembered them to be, and the does, about six of them with no less than eight fawns between them, start to wake with the sun, and wake their young. It was single-handedly the most beautiful moment he had beheld of nature since his move from the Green country.

In fact it reminded him so much of his old home that he was almost brought to tears. Sunny whispered to him, something about this was a part of her daily routine, but Chibs hadn't heard her, he was too entranced by the sight before him. Some of the fawns were up and frolicking in the tall grass, while some of the smaller, younger ones were still nestled up close to their mothers.

He turned to look at his companion, and she was still looking down at the spectacle, a small smile on her face. The glow of the morning light now highlighting her face, her green eyes gleamed and the small gems at the sides of her bottom lip glittered. Chibs couldn't help himself, he leaned forward towards her, and kissed the corner of her mouth just as she had done the night before to him.

All they could do was sit and watch the sunrise together, smiles stuck to both of their faces.

 **xxxx**

 **So, I just keep imagining that Chibs has such a rough and tumble life with the Sons, and has to be gruff and stoic all the time. But I like the idea that Sunny can play the biker bitch well, but also be a soft and comforting place for him. Someone he can laugh and play around with. I think he needs that. So that's why in this chapter, more towards the end, he seems like a shy teenager, rather than an outgoing man who is used to bedding beautiful women all the time. Oh how the tables have turned, Mr. Telford.**

 **Okay, I'm going to bed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think! (:**


	5. 40 year old male, Head Trauma

**I would like to sincerely apologize for the amount of time it took me to get this chapter up. I had a good third of this chapter written and my laptop over heated or something, cause it shut down. Let me just say, that I am not God. Because Jesus saves, and apparently I do not.**  
 **It took me some time to get back into the groove of things to finish getting it written.**  
 **At long last, and terribly overdue, Chapter 5:**

* * *

Chibs awoke to the dusky gray light filtering through the curtains of his dorm room. He had a half-empty beer bottle nestled into the crook of one arm, and a very busty, very naked blond in the other.

Pulling his arm out from under her, Chibs sat up on the edge of the bed. Having stirred his most recent companion, she rolled toward him with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Good morning, handsome." She slurred, still half asleep. She brought her arm around to rest in his lap, her head still laying against his pillows.

Chibs stood, ignoring her attempt at affection. "Get up, love. Time for you to go." He started pulling his jeans on, his underwear still a heap on the floor with the rest of his clothes.

She groaned as she stretched, her breasts bouncing slightly with the effort. "Oh, but baby, I was hoping for a little morning love before I go?" She asked this with a child-like demeanor.

Her voice starting to grate on his nerves, Chibs grabbed a water bottle out from the mini fridge on the counter and opened it, taking a swig, "I said go." He stated rather bluntly, pointing towards the door.

The woman pouted a little, but when his resolve didn't budge, she sat up on the edge of the bed and began picking her clothes up from the floor. After fastening the button on her jeans, she looked at Chibs, but not quite in the eyes, "A goodbye kiss?" When he only stared back with no response she asked, "Can I at least have one of those before I go?" She nodded to the water bottle. Chibs only tightened the cap on his own bottle and tossed it to her.

"Time to scoot." He waved his hand toward the exit, shooing her out.

The woman rolled her eyes as she flung her strappy shoes over her shoulder, "It's been fun." She then strolled to the door of the dorm room and upon walking through it, shut it not so quietly. Chibs snarled, a migraine inching its way into his head.

Grabbing the nearest object to him, Chibs threw his heavy boot at the door, his teeth gritted. The thud echoed loudly, and he was sure if the bitch slamming his door hadn't woke any of his brothers, that his temper tantrum would've for sure.

He then waited, what he had hoped to be, long enough for the woman to leave the clubhouse. Then he waited a few extra moments just to be sure.

In the common room of the clubhouse Juice sat on a love-seat, Asha next to him, her legs draped over his lap.

Asha had a tall glass of orange juice in hand, and it rippled just slightly as a door not too far from them was slammed. Moments later there was another resonating thud and a tall leggy blond turned the corner. Her shoes draped over her shoulder as she walked to the door. Her eyes never meeting the couples'.

Juice and Asha exchanged a look of slight confusion, but remained quiet. A minute later Chibs rounded the corner, his head down. He turned into the kitchen where the on-lookers could hear slight rummaging, when he returned he had a beer in his hand. Looking up he was almost startled to see the two companions sitting in front of him.

Chibs nodded looking sheepish, "Hair o' the dog." Is all he replied, indicating the bottle.

"I hear that." Asha raised her glass to him.

It took a moment longer than he would care to admit for Chibs' hangover-muddled mind to understand her meaning. "Who drinks a screwdriver this early in the morning?" He asked taking a pull off his drink.

Asha mirrored him, "Apparently me," after she swallowed, "Also, it's like quarter past one." She nodded to the clock on the wall.

"Well I'll be god damned." He said in bemusement.

Juice barely registered the whole exchange, he had been staring at the door after the blond woman left. "What was with that?" He asked in just above a whisper. The question was intended for Chibs, but it dissipated halfway between the two.

After another moment of silence Chibs voiced his curiosity.

"Whataya talkin' 'bout?" He scratched his scruffy chin, trying to be nonchalant.

"Come on bro, we just watched the walk of shame."

Chibs got gruff at that, "Doesn' matter. Just like any other broad that comes through." He sneered. Chibs hadn't intended on being so hostile towards his brother, but he had no idea how to feel about his whole predicament.

"Doesn't matter? Dude, you've got a smokin' hot babe waiting in the wings, and you're over here banging 'Whorey Lori', what's going on with you?"

"I said it doesn' matter." Chibs turned in disbelief at himself, now facing away from Asha and Juice. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation; your feelings were to be left at home, vented to your old lady, not the guys. But Chibs didn't have an old lady, so he figured he would just have to vent in solitude then.

"Get your shite ready, Juicy, we're on shop duty today." And he stormed back to his dorm. As he closed the door he thought he could faintly hear Asha say "You're all she talks about." Knowing he only heard what he had wanted to hear, Chibs completely disregarded the faint whisper and turned the shower on, stepping into the tub before the water even had a chance to get hot.

Asha scooted her feet off of Juice's lap, "He's all she talks about..."

"I know," Juice replied; And he did, he had had supper at Asha and Sunny's house several times in the past couple weeks. "He's just so fucking stubborn. You have to be straight forward with him, mixed signals to him means not interested."

Asha huffed a sigh, "Men."

Juice only nodded, staring down the hall, "Men."

On the other side of Charming, Sunny awoke alone in her queen sized bed. The house was quiet, and when she rolled over she was only slightly surprised to see that she had slept until one in the afternoon.

Rubbing her bleary eyes Sunny stretched out, her limbs entangling themselves in her crimson colored sheets. When she stood she stretched again, this time with her arms extending over her head as she raised up onto her tip-toes. Hearing her back and shoulders pop, she sighed contentedly. Regaining composure, Sunny plucked her underwear from her ass crack where it had bunched up rolling from her bed. The white tank top she had slept in was all but see through, and her nipples were easily distinguishable through the sheer fabric.

Sunny padded through the silent house in bare feet. She wasn't surprised in the slightest to see that Asha was not in her own bed. If the woman wasn't with Juice at the clubhouse,he was here with her.

Sunny was thrilled that Asha had found someone to be happy with. The girl had been through so much in her previous relationship, that she very rarely trusted anyone. Sunny only hoped that their relationship wouldn't wear itself out.

Coming from an abusive relationship, Sunny knew exactly what Asha was going through. It was hard to gain trust in people, especially in relationships. This being partially why Sunny was keeping some distance from Chibs. She liked him a lot. It was no secret in her household that Sunny was consumed with the idea of him, and she was admittedly extremely attracted to the Scot.

She just felt that he may have been keeping something from her. She wasn't sure what, and she hadn't intended on pushing the man away. Sunny's main concern at this point was to not get involved in a relationship with someone who couldn't deal with her past, or where simple insecurities would ruin what they had.

Whatever he wasn't telling her, Sunny had only hoped it was something they could work through together.

Sinking into the couch with a cup of coffee, Sunny resolved with herself that she would pursue Chibs, and see where he stood on the idea of a relationship with her.

About three cups into the pot of coffee, Sunny was sat back on the couch listening to the radio play something from a band she thought sounded familiar.

Her phone started ringing somewhere from the bedroom. With it still being early afternoon Sunny was hoping it was a call from the hospital about her job interview.

Turns out it was from the hospital. Just not the kind of call she was hoping for.

* * *

Asha had followed Juice outside and to the picnic table that was under the awning out back of the shop.

"You can hang out here for a while if you want. I don't think there's too much to worry about today." Juice kissed Asha's cheek and gave her hand a little squeeze as he walked away.

"You two look cozy." Asha turned around to see a slender woman with short black hair and a round, kind face.

"I guess so." Asha giggled a little, "Asha." she stuck her hand out in greeting.

"Tara." The women shook hands, "Juice is a good kid. He's treating you right, isn't he?" Her face was serious, even though her eyes were scrunched up to block out the sun.

"Yeah, better, even." She smiled again, "I couldn't ask for a better guy!"

"Good," Tara rocked a child's car seat next to her feet, "You can talk to any of us if he's not, you know. Us old lady's gotta stick together."

"Old lady?" Asha hadn't even had the notion of such a thing. She spent so much time with just Juice, that she hadn't fully even thought of how the rest of the club had seen them.

"Yeah, old lady. You two have been together for a few weeks now, and he treats you right. I've never seen Juice smile the way he does when he's with you. I think it's safe to call you two an item." Tara's face softened, "You are, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah," Asha stammered, "I guess so." She rounded the table to see into the car seat. "Hello! Who's this?" Asha's smile consumed her face entirely as she took in the child in front of her.

"This," Tara picked the baby up, "is Abel. Mine and Jax's boy."

"May I?" Asha's voice instantly took on a playful baby tone as Tara carefully handed the child over to her. "Hi Abel!" She grinned big, "Aren't you just the cutest thing?" The baby squirmed a little but smiled back at her. He couldn't have been more than five or six months old. Asha was so enthralled with the boy, his small hands and chubby cheeks, his wispy blond hair. She felt like she hadn't ever seen a baby before.

Gemma sauntered up to the ladies, in a way that only she seemed to be able to do. "I know that look," She tickled Abel's pudgy cheek, "You better get a check-up, Darlin', cause that's baby fever."

Asha giggled nervously still, Gemma never ceased to intimidate her. The woman had never really talked to Asha, just a nod here or there as they were coming or going. But Asha had watched Gemma's interactions with some of the guys, and she could hold her own. Clay may have been the president of the MC, but Gemma was the matriarch, and she had her fair say in things.

"Uh, um, no... I mean," Asha stammered, not able to construct a proper sentence. "I mean, no. I don't think I'm ready for kids yet." She finally managed to spit out.

Asha could still, very vividly, remember some of the things her ex put her through; namely walls, a couple of dining chairs, a fish tank. He had wanted kids too, but Asha felt that maybe she could handle all that, within reason, but she knew she would never bring a child up with him. She had had the notion for a brief moment that maybe with her pregnant he would leave her be, and maybe he would soften more with a baby in the house. But it passed quickly. The idea of him fathering a child to treat the same way left a terrible, disgusting taste in her mouth.

"Oh come on, Sweetheart! Every woman's dream is to have her very own baby, her own flesh and blood to love." Gemma quipped. The sharp edge of that remark was missed on Asha, but it didn't pass by Tara unnoticed; The younger woman shot Gemma a dirty look.

"Well, yeah. I guess eventually I would. Just right now wouldn't really be ideal." Asha defended.

"Honey, timing for a baby is never 'ideal'. You could do all the planning in the world to prepare for a baby, and just when you think you're ready for anything, God throws you a curve ball. Ain't that right sweetheart?" Gemma rubbed Abel's cheek again. "Just look at the curve ball that was thrown to him," She lifted the hem of Abel's shirt to reveal a shiny pink scar; although healed, Asha could see it was just as old as the baby himself.

"Oh, my god," Asha was taken aback by the scar, "Poor baby!"

Abel only smiled at her, clapping his hands.

"Runs in the family. But this boy," Gemma smiled wide at her grandson, "This boy sure did knock it out of the park!"

Clay, who had been watching from afar, walked up to stand next to Gemma. He draped his arm around her shoulders. Clay planted a kiss on Gemma's temple, "I figured family dinner tonight."

Asha tried not to eavesdrop. She knew the family dinners were a regular occurrence, although she had yet to be invited to one; Asha bared no hard feelings toward the event, just hoped that one day she would be able to boast an invite of her own. Maybe now, if people were considering her Juice's old lady, would be that time.

As she continued chattering with the sweet baby in front of her, Asha noticed Chibs stalk out from the back of the clubhouse toward the shop. This time, he had more clothes and less attitude than when she had previously seen him. His hair was still wet from his shower and had been pushed back with his sunglasses.

"You're late!" Clay hollered at him. To the laughter and jeers of some of his brothers, including Clay himself, Chibs only flipped him the bird with a grin on his face.

* * *

As Chibs walked to the garage to start his shift, only a few minutes late, he noticed everyone seemed to be in a fairly good mood. The recent attacks and warnings from the skinheads didn't seem to be taking too much out of them. Chibs was happy for that.

After Clay's jab at him, Chibs felt a little better; His own smile returning.

He started in on the project he laid down the afternoon before. There wasn't much left to it, but enough he didn't want to stick around for. That party was just calling his name. Chibs picked up his grease rag and set to work on the replacement of a starter solenoid for a 2003 Honda Accord once more.

It wasn't more than half an hour later that Chibs wiped his greasy hands off on that old red rag again before sliding into the drivers seat and turned the key. The ignition turned over with no hesitation, and Chibs did an internal celebration.

He left the car running and hollered over his shoulder as he was cleaning up his tools, "Yo, Sack! Come move this fer me," He wiped sweat from his brow. Once Half-Sack was closer he added, "And call the guy fer me too, tell him it's ready. I'm goin' ta bring in that mini-van we towed in yesterday, see wha's wrong with it."

Half-Sack nodded, his shaggy hair falling over his eyes, he turned and half jogged over to the car. Putting it into reverse he pulled out from the bay.

Chibs made his way over to the dark purple mini-van and opened the drivers door. If he could get this running, and no one came to claim it, they could sell it for a decent amount; It was in great shape for being over ten years old.

He stepped up and sat in the bucket seat behind the wheel. Turning the key the van wouldn't start. After the initial whining from the ignition died down Chibs could hear a faint whining wind up, getting progressively louder. "Shite." Was all he could muster as he darted away from the vehicle, pushing his legs as fast as they would go. Chibs had dealt with his fair share of car bombs, and knew when he heard one.

He didn't make it as far as he had hoped when the explosion hit. The force rocketed Chibs forward, forcing his body to turn. The back of his head, instead, ricocheted off the asphalt.

Chibs could hear the chatter, a few people said his name. He could feel someone pressing their fingers on his chest, and the last thing he heard before it all went dark was Jackie hollering for Tara.

* * *

 **Yes, I made an Irish joke.**  
 **No I am not sorry...**  
 **Okay, maybe a little.**  
 **I'm sorry.**  
 **Please drop me a review, let me know what you think! I am already started on the next one. And I strive to be more diligent on my saving habits!**  
 **Much love, Rammy.**


End file.
